Feelings Too Good to Be Wrong
by Valie
Summary: Claire tends to Echo after a mission gone somewhat wrong. A trip leads to a compromising position and some smut. -Echo/Claire- -Femslash- -Frottage- -Ficlet-


**A/N:** My first Dollhouse fic! :D And it's smutty!

**Prompt:** Frottage _(rubbing against someone or something to gain sexual pleasure)_

**Pairing:** Echo/Claire

**Warnings:** Femslash, smut, slight angst

**Word Count:** 686

---

**Feelings Too Good to Be Wrong**

"Very good, Echo." Claire commented as she swabbed one last time at the wound on the doll's cheek.

Echo nodded absently as the doctor moved away and disposed of the cotton ball. On her last mission, Echo had been kicked through a third floor window, landing on an awning before sliding off in her haste to get back at the culprit of the kick. In the end, after all was done and the culprit killed, Echo had been left with scratches and cuts to her face and arms and a limp in her right leg. The scratches were superficial, she'd heal soon. Her leg was the only cause for concern, but the injury to it hadn't cracked anything, so that was something to be thankful for.

"You may go, Echo." Claire said, smiling sadly, hating to see the dolls even slightly injured.

"Thank you."

The doctor stood back to allow Echo the space to hop down from the examination table. However, as the doll stood, her injured leg faltered and she stumbled into Claire. Surprised, the doctor had no time to steady herself and they both fell to the floor. When her head stopped spinning, she realized Echo's breasts were against hers and her thigh was pressed against the doll's crotch. Her face flushed when she tried to move and Echo moaned softly.

"Echo, are you okay?" She asked quietly, suddenly afraid to move.

"What am I feeling? When you moved your body against mine, I felt..." She paused searching for the right word. "Good."

The brunette woman moved against Claire, rubbing her crotch against Claire's thigh and moaning softly at the 'odd' sensation that tingled through her pussy. Unsure, but liking the feeling, Echo continued rubbing herself against the doctor's thigh. Her nipples tighten and in her movements, she felt the friction of her breasts rubbing against the doctor's.

"Echo..." Claire groaned softly, aroused by the feeling of the brunette's body pressed against her. Hesitant, her hands reached out, encircling Echo's waist gently. Her mind screamed debates of making the doll stop, but her body was rapidly winning the battle, shutting out the screams. Echo's left knee pressed against her own crotch, making the doctor shudder a breath and bite her lip. She watched the doll close her eyes, as her body tingled more and more, and Claire decided to hell with it. She began rubbing her pussy against the brunette, closing her eyes and losing herself to the feelings that were drowning her.

The doll opened her eyes slightly as she still moved against the doctor. She became entranced by the blush on Claire's cheeks and the exposed neck of the woman. Her innocent curiosity mixed with something deeper, like a memory, and Echo found herself kissing the exposed neck softly. Claire, too far gone in her throes of passion, breathed harder and moaned a little louder at the kisses burned her body even more. In response, Echo also began to breath harder as she neared her climax.

The doctor held tightly to Echo's hips, digging in painfully as she began to peak. The pain brought the brunette over the edge, making her cry out as she came. Her body shuddered as the orgasm shook her lithe body. A moment later, Claire too let out a cry, arching her body against the doll. Common sense came back to the doctor and she scrambled away from the doll, embarrassed by her actions. Echo merely looked at her curiously.

"I-I'm sorry..." She started.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have... You... Oh god..." Claire paced back and forth, trying to think of what to do.

"I'm wet." Echo mentioned nonchalantly as she stood. "Did I go to the bathroom on myself?"

Claire almost ran out of the room screaming as she tried to relax her thoughts and figure out a way to explain what had happened. She was shocked to feel strong, thin arms wrap around her midsection from behind.

"E-Echo?"

"I feel so nice. Thank you." Echo smiled, resting her head against the doctor's back.

Tears rolled down her face in mixed relief and guilt. "You're welcome."

***End***


End file.
